Spit 'N Game
Spit 'N Game is the 15th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics Fresh. slim, baby. hot boys. hot boys in this bitch. check it out Turk: Niggas steady getting chopped Losin they life behind stupid shit Ain't that a bitch Niggas, gettin' they wig split And it's a shame Killin' has became a fame I cannot see my brains layin On the ground I keep my 9 on my waistline Chop 'em down Picks up the shells to leave no evidence around And, it's t-shirt land When niggas ain't playin' Got a chrome glock got it cocked Red dot on yo' knot As I pop Nonstop Till you drop Pronounced dead On the spot It's a tragedy when I spin' yo fuckin' block A nigga, from blackconnect Will leave ya wet Fa' sho yo' face is on the next If ya disrespect I ain't fakin' it, yo' life I'm takin' it Hollow points bullets racin' it Niggas ain't makin' it When I bust Tell it to any nigga chopper bullets you can't trust If you bust, when I spray Head for shelter 10% is gonna help ya, 90 is gonna fail ya A lot of punk niggas try to play hard Put yo' face on a fresh tee sendin' that ass to the morgue Better be cool if you don't, that's all on you Bullet proof: 16 worth a mill my whole clique push dope Transportin' ki's in the all black camero 50 g's on the seat, layin' next to my heat I'm a hot boy to the police And I'm a thug on the street Yeah I score from slim and b 10 a ki, real og's, 36 oz's formed the halves Goin' for 2 g's Upt connect, bout stackin', leave ya wet Niggas who disrespect, my chopper put in check Big body on broaders, that's all I know Mansion on washetona 6 figures on the floor Double r and dr watched by uptown security guards 10 g's a ki, 36 o's a piece 4 and a half, 2 g's, but I'll take 18 Got some niggas on my team bout head bussin' and green Flippin' hundreds to g's, hoopties, to benzies I get my ki's, from my uncle kc He's a magnolia soldier Be in 10 in angola Shoot out in that 'nolia Knock ya head off ya shoulders Juvenile: I ain't about no playin When I'm comin' get out the way Gun play, bussin' a nigga ass on the runway Head straight back to the hot block Flight in a half If I'm out there bad I might cut you in half Utp tatooed it, across my stomach stay booted Look I'm a looter, holdin' the ruger Or a 6 shooter On tuesdays and thursdays You better watch for the sweep Look them people gon' act a ass if you get caught in the street I'm layin off in some room by my bitch duckin' them people Staked out the area, and rob the chinese store Do it like it's legal, I heard heads in power Bitches want the dope dick children and cop blockers Niggas in the cut with ski masks lookin' for me I'm on top of the roof with a chopper watchin' em too Fuck with me your mans urge get in his curtains Now send ya people To the tc and we gon' hurt 'em I'm seein' niggas Shootin like that heavy on 'bauds and tens I'm in the chevy with b.g. and our girlfriends Park 'round the corner leave ya gun and creep slow Look bitch this ain't the night show, lay it down hoe Ya think I'm playin, ask baby and slim how I can Hook me up I don't have time for no games Look here I stompin in this bitch I'm chompin' a new fit I'm bound to snatch a hoe and make her monkey on this dick Look at what ya facin partner A whole nation Of niggas that's mind damaged Out here paper chasin' With that iron I'ma roll wit em Mama don't pray for me I don't back down from no nigga They got a place for me Lil wayne: See I want millions, hundreds and big thousands Tryin' to rain clout and third ward public housin' Uptown streets is where all my ends meet Give me 9 9 g tryin' to see my destiny I do it all to ball drop the phone if I call See I'm livin' real large eventhough I'm real small But don't let that fool ya Money rules everything around me Creepin up silent behind ya that's where ya find me I ain't hear for a lil I want the whole damn spot I cock my glock and have ya plot so I turn out to the top Nigga be runnin' with money Things you doin' I done done it 9 9 point 5 mil big deals keep it comin Slugs hummin' chopper gunning catch the vapor from the laser Infrared fled big bread money maker Pop a slug barrell shaker for big paper Big ballin' life taker for big caker Ben franklin, bank televancin' big bankin Bust 'em ???? em, left stankin' ship sankin' Ain't no such thing like see another nigga come up But if I don't know that other nigga, then his come up is my stuff Call it a bluff if you want, but come and test for ya own See how quick model homes leave home and fell a dome Roam to the top, slip up and get buck Get out my way, fo' I spray I'm tryin' to live up B.g.: Young thugger, baby gangsta Thug or get popped Off top Aim my pistol straight for head shots I release the safety, if ya chase me Best waste me Don't hunt bitch down in ya way Or ya make me Reverse the game and wax that ass Stop you from playin' I clear yo block on that ass Nigga wonder why I stress Uptowns the place It's the best We got weapons that'll go through ya vest Get left wet Disrespect it's beef fo sho Got back up, from the mac melph calio You got coke, and don't wanna go broke Vl it Cuz around me bitch I'm doin bad ya can't sell it B.g. terrorize 4 niggas ya dig Bitch niggas get split If you got change on ya wig I'll take the hit Real fast and quick 226 my clique cash money the shit Project heroes Bout 6 zeroes Makin' records is the front we got 10 kilos Unload reload If ya ball you fall If I jack you I don't want half I want all Stand tall for mine Nuts hang I'm real My skills outstandin' Kill or be killed Niggas out to give me the blues Let 'em kill me, I refuse I'm down for killing But the one of I was accused I leave ya funky I put my trunk-y Hair by a monkey So what ya self cuz I'm down to act a donkey In the n.o. town, jackers 3, 4 deep Put ya sleep if ya playin' wit a qb Bitch